1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a determination of communication application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when transmitting image data from a personal computer (PC), which is a communication apparatus, to a printer and printing the image data, a user specifies the image data using a user interface (UI) of the PC and instructs the PC to print the image data. The PC starts a transmission application for printing according to the print instruction from the user, and transmits image data to the printer. When transmitting image data from the PC to a memory card and storing the image data, the user specifies the image data using the UI of the PC and instructs the PC to store the image data. The PC starts a transmission application for storing the data according to the storing instruction from the user, and transmits the image data to the memory card.
On the other hand, there are communication methods such as contactless integrated circuit (IC) card wireless communication and near field communication (NFC) which use electromagnetic induction, and TransferJet (registered trademark) which uses an induced electric field. In these communication methods, when a communication apparatus approaches another communication apparatus, communication can be established.
When performing communication using electromagnetic induction or an induced electric field, a user is to bring a communication apparatus close to a communication partner to establish communication. For example, when printing with a printer, a user brings a communication apparatus close to the printer to establish communication. However, when a conventional technique is employed, the user gives an instruction to print the data by using the UI, and thereafter the user brings the communication apparatus close to the printer to establish communication. As described above, to transmit the data to the communication partner and cause the communication partner to perform predetermined processing, the user is to input an instruction of the predetermined processing on the UI of the communication apparatus, and then bring the communication apparatus close to the communication partner. Therefore, the user's operation has been cumbersome.